The present invention is generally related to improved robotic devices, systems and methods, for use in telerobotic surgery.
Minimally invasive medical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of extraneous tissue which may be damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Many surgeries are performed each year in the United States. A significant amount of these surgeries can potentially be performed in a minimally invasive manner. However, only a relatively small percentage of surgeries currently use minimally invasive techniques due to limitations of minimally invasive surgical instruments and techniques currently used and the difficulty experienced in performing surgeries using such traditional instruments and techniques.
Advances in minimally invasive surgical technology could dramatically increase the number of surgeries performed in a minimally invasive manner. The average length of a hospital stay for a standard surgery is significantly longer than the average length for the equivalent surgery performed in a minimally invasive surgical manner. Thus, expansion in the use of minimally invasive techniques could save millions of hospital days, and consequently millions of dollars annually, in hospital residency costs alone. Patient recovery times, patient discomfort, surgical side effects, and time away from work can also be reduced by expanding the use of minimally invasive surgery.
Traditional forms of minimally invasive surgery include endoscopy. One of the more common forms of endoscopy is laparoscopy, which is minimally invasive inspection or surgery within the abdominal cavity. In traditional laparoscopic surgery a patient's abdominal cavity is insufflated with gas and cannula sleeves are passed through small (approximately ½ inch) incisions in the musculature of the patient's abdomen to provide entry ports through which laparoscopic surgical instruments can be passed in a sealed fashion.
The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope for viewing the surgical field and working tools defining end effectors. Typical surgical end effectors include clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders, for example. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by an approximately 12-inch long extension tube, for example, so as to permit the surgeon to introduce the end effector to the surgical site and to control movement of the end effector relative to the surgical site from outside a patient's body.
To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon typically passes these working tools or instruments through the cannula sleeves to the internal surgical site and manipulates the instruments or tools from outside the abdomen by sliding them in and out through the cannula sleeves, rotating them in the cannula sleeves, levering (i.e., pivoting) the instruments against the abdominal wall and actuating the end effectors on the distal ends of the instruments from outside the abdominal cavity. The instruments normally pivot around centers defined by the incisions which extend through the muscles of the abdominal wall. The surgeon typically monitors the procedure by means of a television monitor which displays an image of the surgical site via the laparoscopic camera. Typically, the laparoscopic camera is also introduced through the abdominal wall so as to capture an image of the surgical site. Similar endoscopic techniques are employed in, e.g., arthroscopy, retropentoneoscopy, pelviscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, cistemoscopy, sinoscopy, hysteroscopy, urethroscopy, and the like.
There are many disadvantages relating to such traditional minimally invasive surgical (MIS) techniques. For example, existing MIS instruments deny the surgeon the flexibility of tool placement found in open surgery. Difficulty is experienced in approaching the surgical site with the instruments through the small incisions. The length and construction of many endoscopic instruments reduces the surgeon's ability to feel forces exerted by tissues and organs on the end effector of the associated instrument. Furthermore, coordination of the movement of the end effector of the instrument as viewed in the image on the television monitor with actual end effector movement is particularly difficult, since the movement as perceived in the image normally does not correspond intuitively with the actual end effector movement. Accordingly, lack of intuitive response to surgical instrument movement input is often experienced. Such a lack of intuitiveness, dexterity and sensitivity of endoscopic tools has been found to be an impediment to the expansion of the use of minimally invasive surgery.
Minimally invasive telesurgical systems for use in surgery have been and are still being developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity as well as to permit a surgeon to operate on a patient in an intuitive manner. Telesurgery is a general term for surgical systems where the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism, or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements, rather than directly holding and moving the tools by hand. In such a telesurgery system, the surgeon is typically provided with an image of the surgical site on a visual display at a location remote from the patient. The surgeon can typically perform the surgical procedure at the location remote from the patient whilst viewing the end effector movement during the surgical procedure on the visual display. While viewing typically a three-dimensional image of the surgical site on the visual display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control devices at the remote location, which master control devices control motion of the remotely controlled instruments.
Typically, such a telesurgery system can be provided with at least two master control devices (one for each of the surgeon's hands), which are normally operatively associated with two robotic arms on each of which a surgical instrument is mounted. Operative communication between master control devices and associated robotic arm and instrument assemblies is typically achieved through a control system. The control system typically includes at least one processor which relays input commands from the master control devices to the associated robotic arm and instrument assemblies and from the arm and instrument assemblies to the associated master control devices in the case of, e.g., force feedback, or the like.
One object of the present invention is to provide improved telesurgery systems, devices and methods for use in surgery. Another object of the invention is to provide a telesurgical system and method whereby auxiliary information related to a surgical procedure to be performed by the telesurgical system can be selectively displayed on a viewer of the system, together with an image of the surgical site captured by an image capture device, such as an endoscope, of the system, so as to enable an operator of the system selectively to reference such auxiliary information on the viewer during the performance of the surgical procedure. In this manner the surgical procedure can typically be performed with greater confidence, safety, efficacy and in some cases greater accuracy.